Of Darkest Desires
by PhoneixAsh
Summary: WINCEST. Based on episode in Season 11. When Deans Desire is revealed...who will it be?


**_A/N: This is a warm up, so please be kind. It is wincest, if you do not like it don't read it. It is based of the episode "Love Hurts " in season 11. As per Usual, I do not own Supernatural or Dean and Sam. Enjoy. :)_**

 _"I think I wanted you to come down_

 _I think I wanted you to ease my pain_

 _I swear I'm trying to forget you_

 _But you keep running circles through my brain_

 _In my dreams, you are part of me_

 _Under my skin, I gave you all of me." Crywolf- Ribcage_

He awoke with a headache, trying to shake off remnants of a night he could not remember. A night of lonely women; desperate to be loved; sending out a sirens song, in which like sailors taken to the bottom of dark ocean; he threw himself into eagerly.

He had done it to forget Sam; to disappear and bury the silver laced desire that burned through him like a lance for his brother. Tearing away from him had been agony on Valentines Day, but Dean Winchester figured it was safer to bury himself in women; smother the responsiveness in his nervous system that allowed him to react to his brother; than to face hazel eyes full of rejection.

What Big Brother Dean didn't understand; was that Sammy himself had ached for his brother that night; alone in the bunker; staring at a computer screen; forcing down his own thirst so Dean could have a good time. He craved the silver green protective light of him, a ravenous hunger for nothing more than to be enraptured by all that was Dean's being. Valentines Day would have been the best time to reveal such thoughts, Sam had resigned himself quietly; as the bunker door slammed shut in a night of revelry that younger brother would not join in.

Morning calls; with smells of women; hangovers; and a forlorn Sam who found a hunt.

Once in a blue moon; it takes a curse to reveal our deepest desires…

Love; its power; cause desperate painful action; resulting in death; in all aspects. Spiritual, emotional, physical. It renders the human mind useless; all rational thought gone; and in hazardous times, call for foolhardy choices.

So it would be for her. A curse that killed her babysitter, and then her husband. As karma works; it would eventually come after her; in the form of the deepest desire of her heart. He would not stop pursuing her until her beating heart was ripped out of her chest; a gaping hole left for all to see.

The Winchesters were her saving grace; agreeing to protect her; as they tried to unravel the mystery that would allow for her to be free of her own stupidity. Fraught with danger, and afraid for her life; Dean in the heat of the moment; made a choice. Placing one large smack on her cheek; he lifted the curse off of her.

Sam; anger fear longing; stared over at his brother as they ran; quick as lightning into the night.

"What the hell did you do?"

It would be in a dark; witch covered salon; that he would have the chance to turn to his Dean; and ask the question, "What were you thinking?"

Dean shrugged; trying to be coy. He knew exactly what he had been doing. The curse was meant to reveal one's darkest desire; then to have the heart ripped out of the chest; by that desire. He was pretty sure he knew his darkest desire; the curse would confirm it. If lady luck was with them; it would reveal to Sam what words could not convey so easily. His desire; his want; the yearning to be enshrouded in the golden light of Sam.

"Hey, maybe now I will get my shot at Daisy Duke." He grinned trying to his ease Sam's mind.

The ploy didn't work; and the two hunters continued their work; waiting for the curse to reveal itself.

Lady Luck would not show herself this night. Upon separation; one upstairs; one down; the being that carried the curse would reveal itself to Dean; in all powerful Sam Winchester Fashion.

Dean felt himself swallow; when he found himself face to face with his moose of a brother. Sam's eyes were full of fused hazel and gold; inclination of want dancing in them.

"Hello Dean." He said, voice a sharp deepness.

Dean knew immediately what he was facing; time freezing for him. Here was his deepest darkest desire; come to take his heart, projecting an aura of power; seduction.

"Sam."

"What is the matter, Dean? Am I not all that you want? Am I not all that you need?" The intruder pushed forward; causing the shorter man to shuffle back; even as his blood; his soul; yearned to reach for Sam.

"Of course you are. You are my brother. It's not right..it just."

One step.

Two.

Three.

Cursed Sam continued forward; hands held out; a smile lighting his face. "Oh Dean, stop resisting. Stop fighting. Become one with me. Give me your heart, and of course I will give you, your desire."

Dean found himself pinned against a table, Sam looming over him. He could smell the Earth; the grounding that brought him to Sam; pulled him...colliding silver green with hazel gold. Firm solid; strong. Temptation tingling at the fingertips; just one touch.

Then, resistance rises.

"No. Your not really Sam."

Dean had to trust the real Sam would come through as he dodged punch after punch; tables and walls being split into pieces as the entity tried to rip his heart out. At the last minute; as Dean was questioning whether he would make it; that real Sam came through.

Footfalls on the stairs; Moose running to meet him. His need still potent; the scent of Sam so close; Dean fought down the urge to slam his mouth into his brother; to take what he knew would belong to him. "Took you long enough." He snapped instead, storming past his brother.

Sam felt relief flow through him, just in time to catch the punch marks; that let him know; Dean was truly fighting for his life.

Packing; leaving. The bunker called for both of them. A night full of lessons; for each of them to take in.

Sam leaned against the table of the hotel room; studying the man throwing clothes in a bag in front of him. Silver green light glistened around him; calling to Sam, pulling up from the belly; nearly jerking the six foot four man right off the table. Sam broke the silence; swallowing down his nervousness.

"So what was it?"

Dean flinched. He didn't want to answer; did not want to expose; becoming vulnerable to rejection; unwilling to have his love denied.

"What was what, Sam?"

"Your deepest darkest desire."

Dean threw a shirt in the bag; green eyes meeting sharp hazel; each step a careful focused dance; snapping sparks between them.

"It was You." Dean felt the words tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them; not allowing his brain time to think of an excuse; anything to not reveal.

Sam said nothing for a moment; elation filling his heart. He felt tension slip out of him; warmth replacing it. He longed to reach for Dean, but held still.

"You don't seem surprised." Dean said, moving closer; shock and fear closing in on him like a vice.

"I'm not. I know you think, your evil, twisted, weak."

"That's for starters-"

Sam refused to let him finish. "I don't believe your any of that; and I know you didn't really have a choice. For the record, I want you to."

Everything slowed down between them, a quiet motion; entrancing; enticing; dancing. Green on hazel; silver flecked in gold. Dean barely heard the words; but his feet propelled him forward.

He locked his arms around Sam, pulling him close; forehead to forehead. Their breathing became one; heartbeat on heartbeat.

Lips touched a bridge of the nose, hands entangling into long hair, pulling the taller Winchester closer to him, because Sam wasn't God damn near enough and he knew it.

"Sam..Sammy...let's go home..we can talk..or-"

His words were cut off; a tender kiss on the lips, warm; inviting; teasing. Dean shuddered, aching; yearning. Gold into Green; hazel fire into emerald dreams.

"Your my brother; but so much more than that. I am going to be here for you. Please…"

"When we get home."

Dean leaned back, once again shredding himself away from Sam, grabbing the bag and quietly waiting as Sam pulled himself off the table; following Dean home; a click of the door behind him.


End file.
